Elysium
by Akia Aoi
Summary: Still working on the summary. What I will tell you is there will be some anime and some borrowed characters. Hope you enjoy my new story.
1. Prologue

_It was a cold and wet night. A car pulls up to the Red Rose mental hospital. It was a a big white building with lots of windows which were barred. A man wearing a red duster coat, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, steps out of the car as a doctor and a nurse came out to greet their guest. The man opens the passenger door and lifts a little girl with long jet black hair and red eyes, who looked no older than six, out of the car and into his arms. She was wrapped in a blanket and looked like she was in a shock-like state, her eye distant. The man walked up the steps and stood in front of the doctor., who greeted him with a nod. One of the nurses stepped forward to take the girl. The little girl leaning more into the man, who held her close to him._

"_She'll only let me carry her. She's been through a lot tonight." said the man._

"_We understand. It's not easy for a child her age to lose both parents." said the doctor. " Especially since she witnessed their death." _

_"It's ok, we won't hurt you." said the nurse as she tried to take the little girl again. The little girl grips the man's jacket._

_"Don't worry, they'll take care of you. And I promise to come visit you." said the man. He loosened her grip and handed her over to the nurse, who took her inside immediatly._

_"You sure you want to leave her with us?" asked the doctor. "Wouldn't she be better off with you?" The man shakes his head slowly._

_"No, her parents gave me orders to bring her here. And besides, I don't have time to take care of a little girl." The man walked back to his car. He looked back at the doctor. "Keep her safe. As planned."_

_"Of course." said the doctor and he walked inside as the man went into his car and drove away. _

_As the man drove away and the doctor walked back into the hospital, a shadowy figure smirked as it vanished. Everything was going as planned and soon, the girl would be their's. _


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

**10 years later…**

A girl with long jet-black hair sat in her room at Red Rose hospital. She stared out the window quietly, watching the rain fall. Watching doctors escort new patients in and old patients going home to their families. She didn't have a family. Not anymore. They died when she was only six. She doesn't remember much of their death except for the blood and shadows. For ten years, the doctors and nurses tried to help her remember. The detectives tried to get her to tell them who murdered her parents. But she said nothing. She hasn't spoken at all. Not since that night. The only one she has spoken to, was Dante, the man who brought her to this hospital.

"Sakkee?" There's a knock and a nurse walks in. "It's time for dinner Sakkee." The nurse walks over to Sakkee. She notices the girl looking out the window, like always. She sighs and sits in front of her. "Are you looking for him?" Sakkee stays silent as she continues to look outside. "I'm sure Mr. Dante has just been busy with his work. Maybe he'll show up after dinner."

Sakkee finally looks at the nurse. This was the same nurse who took her out of Dante's arms and into the hospital. The same nurse who watched over her for ten years. The nurse smiles at Sakkee and tucks a stray hair behind the young girl's ear. She then stands and walks towards the door.

She turns to the young girl. "How about I bring dinner to you. Would you like that Sakkee?" Sakkee nodded and went back to looking at the window. "Alright then, I'll be right back." The nurse left, closing the door behind her.

After she left, Sakkee stood and walked over to her bed. She opened a drawer to her nightstand and pulled out some drawings. She had made them but hidden them from the nurse and the doctors. Even Dante. She sat on her bed, looking over them. They were all of the same thing. Shadows and blood. But there was one thing she has not only kept drawing, but dreaming also. A black swallow-tailed butterfly with a little bit of crimson in it's wings. It was drawn over and over again in every drawing she made. She put the drawings down and pulled out photos. It was of herself from ten years ago along with her parents. Her mother was a short and slender woman with long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Her father was a tall and muscular man with short brown hair and dark green eyes. She was held in her father's arms but hugged by both of them. All three were smiling. This was the last picture that was taken. For it was taken, the same day they were both murdered.

There was a knock on the door and Sakkee quickly put the photo and the drawings back in the drawer. The door opened, revealing a man in a red trench coat with silver hair. In one hand, he held a tray with her dinner. His other hand was behind his back. He kicked the door shut as he walked in. he walked over to Sakkee and sat on the bed, placing the tray in front of her.

"Hello Kee, sorry I'm late. I had a job today." Sakkee stayed silent. "I take it your mad."

"No…I'm not mad Dante." She looked down at the food. "Soup again…"

Dante sighed. "I keep telling them not to feed this to you. It's not even cooked right." He pulled out a big paper bag from behind him. "Luckily, I brought you this."

She took the bag from him. "My usual…?" He nodded as she opened the bag. Inside was a teriyaki chicken platter with lo mien. "Thanks…"

"You're welcome." He watched as she took out the food and started to eat. "So, have you left your room at all?" She stayed silent as she ate. "I'll take that as a no. You can't keep yourself locked in here forever kid." He places a hand on her head. "It's not good for ya."

"No where else for me to go…I feel safer I here anyway…"

"If you say so kid." He grinned at her as she continued to eat.

The visit went on until Dante got called into another job. He ruffled Sakkee hair a little, like he always does when he leaves, promising to return when he can. After he left, Sakkee layed down in her bed, thinking of the butterfly symbol. Wondering what it meant to her and why she keeps drawing it. Sleep soon came over her and the butterfly appeared in her dreams once again.

**So, what did you think. I'm sorry it took so long for me to update, but I couldn't get rid of the block. Read, Review but please, don't flame. I'm trying my best here. Chapter 2 will be up when I get the chance.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi! Sakkkee here whit chapter 2 of Elysium! First off, I'd like to thank those who allowed me to add them in this story. TLSoulDude, SirAngelo and Syrena Li. All of which who's stories you should check out. I'd also like to thank SirAngelo for being my editor, without him, I probably would be messing up a lot! Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

_**Chapter 2:**_

After leaving from his visit at the Red Rose, Dante went straight to work, as a devil hunter. The call he had received was sightings of demons appearing from weird looking shadows. He headed towards where they were spotted. His guns, Ebony and Ivory, in his hands and his sword, Alastor, on his back. He was almost there when he noticed he wasn't alone.

He sighs. "Are you following me? Or is this just coincidence?" He turned to face a woman with long dark blonde hair and wearing a leather outfit.

"I think it's mere coincidence." said the woman as she smiled with her hands on her hips.

"Hello Trish"

"Hello Dante, I heard there were new demons in town." Trish smirked

"Yep, I was told that too." Dante turned and started walking again with Trish by his side.

"I saw you leave Red Rose."

"Yep, was visiting a friend."

"Dante the devil hunter has friends?"

"Yep, knew her since she was a little girl."

"Who is she?"

"Her name is Sakkee, poor kid lost her parents when she was six years old. Murdered right in front of her eyes."

"Must be hard for her."

"She barely remembers a thing from that night ten years ago."

"Ten years ago? Wait, she's the daughter of those couple who was killed by the shadow thing?"

"That's her." Dante stopped and looked around. "Hm, looks like we found them." He pointed his guns, one in front of him and one pointed to his left.

"Yep, ready for this Dante?" Trish took a fighting stance.

"Let's party"

Shadows soon appeared. Demons stepped out and surrounded the two. They were tall and skinny looking with red skin and pitched black eyes.

"Why do these things look familiar?" asked Trish.

Dante shrugged. "Who knows. Let's just get this over with so I can order pizza and go to sleep."

Dante started shooting as Trish attacked the demons with her lightning. They soon got separated. As they continued to fight them, Dante soon realized that he had seen these demons before. Ten years ago, on the night of the murder. They had come back. And if they were here, it would only mean one thing. And one thing only. They had come back for her. These demons were distractions and Dante knew it. He had to get back to the hospital and fast. He put away his guns and pulled his sword from his back. He swung at the demons to clear a path, running. Trish noticed and followed him.

"Where are you going Dante?"

"I have to get back to the kid!" He jumped onto a roof. "These demon are just distractions!"

"Trish followed him. "Did you just say distractions?"

"Yep, I have to hurry back to the hospital." Trish nodded as they quickened their pace, hoping to get there in time.

* * *

><p>Sakkee was woken by screams and gunshots. She sat up quickly in her bed as the head doctor ran in, panting and holding a gun in his hand along with a bag. He quickly walked over to Sakkee, throwing the bag on the bed, telling her to dress quickly.<p>

"Why?" Sakkee looked at the doctor confused.

"There's no time to explain. Now hurry." The doctor walked back over to the door and cracked it open, making sure no one was coming.

Sakkee said nothing else as she quickly dressed in to a black tank top and a pair of dark jeans. She then put on a pair of sneakers and stood, putting on a red hoodie. She walked over to the doctor. The doctor nodded, signaling it was safe to leave the room. He went out first and Sakkee followed, staying close behind him. They walked down the hallways quietly and cautiously. She soon noticed that the screaming and gunfire had stopped. She was about to ask what was happening when she heard a low hiss and a growl. The doctor stopped, with the gun pointed in front of him. There stood a demon.

He whispered to her. "Sakkee, I want you to listen to me. You need to get out of here quickly. Go down that hallway and run. Run as fast as you can and don't stop no matter what."

Sakkee looks at him, eyes widen." But…what about y-"

He cuts her off. "Don't worry about me, just do what I told you." He suddenly pushed Sakkee out of the way as the demon jumped at them "Go Kee! Go now!"

Sakkee screamed a little as she stood and ran, not looking back. She ran down the hallways, hearing footsteps and growling following her. She ran faster as she turned corners, trying to find a way out. She was almost in tears when she ran into someone's arms. She looked up and saw a man with a small goatee and light blue eyes. He was tall and skinny. His brown hair was curly and unruly. And he had light blue eyes. He had glasses. He was wearing a duster coat kinder like Dante's only it was brown, matching his fedora. The man held her close as he pulled out a medieval looking sword and swung it, sending a wave of electricity over the demons and destroying them . Sakkee buried her face into his chest as he did this, trembling slightly.

He looks down at her. "You're safe now Sakkee."

She gasped and looks up at him. "How do you know my n-"

"Kid!" Dante ran up to her followed by Trish.

"Dante!" She moved away from the man and ran into Dante's arms, crying a little.

"It's ok, you're safe." Dante held her with one arm. Looks at the man. "Well, I was wondering when you were going to show up."

"Sorry about that, I got sidetracked." The man bowed.

"Yeah, let's get out of here, there'll be more coming."

"Too late, they're already here." said Trish. "Dante, let's move."

"Right. Hold on kid." Dante picked Sakkee up into his arms and jumped out a window, followed by Trish and the man.

They ran down the streets with the demons chasing them. Trish zapped some with her lightning and the man swung his sword again. Dante, holding Sakkee in one arm, shot at them with Ebony. One was soon running next to Dante, grabbing for Sakkee, but the man cut it in half. Then he turned and swung his sword like before only a bigger wave of electricity swept over the demons, destroying every single one.

* * *

><p>They soon ended up at Devil May Cry, Dante's business place. Dante set Sakkee down on the couch and kneeled in front of her. She was in a bit if shock with some fear in her eyes. The man stood next to Dante.<p>

"What…what were those things…?" asked Sakkee.

"Demons, from a different world." said the man.

"Before we start explaining, why don't you introduce yourself first idiot." said Dante as he sat next to Sakkee.

"Oh right, where are my manners?" the man stood completely in front of Sakkee. "I am Sir Angelo, your guardian and protector." He bowed.

"My…what?" her eyes widen as Dante glared at him.

Angelo looks at Dante. "what? You told me to introduce myself and I did."

"Just your name would've done just fine Ang."

"Anyway, those demons are from a different world. Just like me. And just like you."

"Wait, what? What other world?"

"A world called Elysium. Sound familiar?"

"E-Elysium?"

"She won't remember Ang. You should've known that." said Dante as he sat back and crossed his arms.

"Remember what? And why do I have a protector?"

"It's a long story kid, but I guess I should tell you."

"Maybe I should tell her. The first half anyway." said Angelo as he pulled up a chair and sat in front of Sakkee.

"I'll keep a look out." said Trish as she left the three alone.

"Ok, first, does Elysium sound familiar to you at all?" Sakkee thought for a minute.

"Um…kinda…"

"Well, that's good, your memories are slowly returning." Angelo smiles at her. "Anyway, Elysium is a whole different world. Thirteen years ago, Elysium was starting to become overrun by those demons that were chasing you. In order to keep you safe, your parents had your memories erased and your powers sealed."

"My powers? What powers?"

"Let me finish, please. After erasing your memories and sealing your powers, they sent you here with two protectors. You were safe with them. That is until ten years ago, when the demons found you."

"I don't rem-"

"I know, I tried my best to erase your memories of that night."

"You er-"

"Yes, and Dante, care to finish our little story?"

Dante sat up and looked at her. "After they found you, your two protectors, who posed as your parents, tried their best to fight them. I tried to get their as fast as I could. By the time I got there, Angelo here was already there, carrying a blood covered little girl out to me." He looks at Sakkee. "You."

"I remember…the blood and…shadows…"

"Yeah, like I said, I tried my best to erase that night from your memories." said Angelo.

"Who am I? why are those demons after me."

Dante and Angelo looked at each other. Dante nodded and Angelo answered. "You are Sakkee Rivera, Princess of Elysium."

**Oooh~ what did you guys think? I tried my best to make it as long as the first one. Anyway, read, review and do not, reapeat, do not flame. Or I will send SirAngelo after you. Till then, chapter 3 should be up soon!**


End file.
